love Greeting
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Cengiran khas anak-anak miliknya kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sebagai penutup kenangan itu. Dan sekarang laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini juga sedang tersenyum padaku. Tidak bisa kuhentikan air bening yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku.


LOVE GREETING

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Canon with AT, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Aku yang hanya seorang yatim piatu tanpa marga bisa bertemu bahkan menjadi teman satu _team_ dari seorang bangsawan Hyuga jenius bernama Neji. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat diakademi. Dia yang terkesan dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan untukku yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu sama sekali tidak pernah berharap satu _team_ dengannya. Tapi saat mendengarkan pengumuman bahwa ternyata aku satu _team_ dengannya entah kenapa perasaan takut dan ragu yang selama ini bersemayam didasar hatiku menguap begitu saja.

Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia yang selama ini ada dihadapanku waktu itu adalah dia yang memendam benci dan dendam yang sangat kuat pada klan Hyuga sendiri. Semakin aku mengenalnya entah kenapa semakin kuat juga aku tertarik pada kehidupannya.

Semakin sering aku bersamanya semakin dalam juga aku tertarik pada lingkar kehidupanya. Semakin berakar dengan kuat pula rasa yang selama ini aku pendam padanya. Aku yang sangat tergila-gila pada senjata ini diam-diam pula mengharapkan Neji pada suatu hari nanti akan memberikanku sekuntum mawar merah. Konyol memang, tapi segala sesuatu tentangnya selalu berhasil membuatku terlihat konyol.

.

.

"kenapa kau malah melamun disaat-saat latihan seperti ini Tenten?."

Teguran dari Neji sukses membawaku kembali kekenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa sekeras apapun aku memikirkan dan mengharapkannya, dia tidak akan pernah sanggup ku gapai. Kenyataan pahit yang harus aku telan setiap kali aku memikirkannya.

Aku bahkan dengan konyolnya melamun disaat sedang latihan seperti ini. haah, benar-benar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan menu makan malam nanti." Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dapat kulihat kerutan didahinya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Tapi ini masih pagi Tenten."

Oh, _great_!. Aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali sekarang. Dia benar ini bahkan belum masuk jam makan siang dan aku mengatakan sedang memikirkan makan malam?. Benar-benar konyol, eh?. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang kecuali tersenyum kikuk padanya?. Tapi, oh lihatlah. Neji tersenyum. Hanya aku yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Akulah orang pertama yang melihat senyumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?."

Kau. Bisakah aku mengatakannya?. Tidak. Tentu.

"Kemarilah. Kurasa kau butuh udara segar untuk sesaat."

Neji menarik tanganku dan mendudukkanku atas sebuah akar pohon yang menyembul keluar dari tanah. Disebelahku Neji terduduk dengan tenang. Ya, ketenangan selalu menyelimutinya. Ketenangan yang selalu berhasil membuatku semakin terhanyut padanya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Neji mengajakku kembali berputar dengan waktu dan memori?.

"Tentu. Kita pertama kali bertemu diakademi," ujarku. Tapi kembali kulihat lengkungan dibibirnya. Semakin membuatku bingung.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu adalah disebuah pasar malam saat kita masih berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu ayahku masih hidup."

Kaget?. Tentu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingatnya sedikitpun.

"Kau, pasti tidak ingat." Neji berkata sambil menatap wajahku. Kebingungan semakin melandaku.

"Saat itu kau sedang menangis dibawah sebuah pohon sakura. Kau menangis karena kau tidak bisa seperti orang lain yang bisa pergi kepasar malam dengan keluarga mereka. Sementara kau hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh saat itu." Senyum itu lagi. Senyuman tulus dan damai itu lagi. Membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Terpaku ditempatku dengan ekspresi yang semakin absurd kukira.

"Itu kalimat terpanjang yang aku dengar darimu." Hingga akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan kekar telah bersemayam dipuncak kepalaku mengacak rambutku perlahan. Tak apa dia menganggapku bodoh, asalkan itu bisa membuatnya kembali meletakkan tangan hangatnya dipuncak kepalaku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Padahal kau selalu membawa barang pemberianku kemana-mana. Ckck." Neji sedikit berdecak. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi barang pemberiannya?. Selalu kubawa kemanapun?. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Aku tidak pernah menerima barang pemberian orang lain. Itu membuatku merasa dikasihani, dan aku tidak suka itu. Tunggu, rasanya memang ada sebuah benda yang pernah kuterima dari seseorang. Tiba-tiba pemahaman muncul dikepalaku. Dan yang dapat kulaukan berikutnya hanya tersenyum padanya. Yang kemudian dilanjut dengan tawaku. Sementara Neji telah kembali menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Sekarang kau sudah ingat?." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Aku mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu selama lima belas tahun yang lalu itu. Dan perlahan namun pasti kelebatan kenangan itu muncul kembali dikepalaku.

Flashback on.

Pasar malam. Entah mengapa tiap kali aku mendengar kata itu selalu membuatku sedih. Aku tidak pernah membenci pasar malam. Hanya saja, pasar malam selalu menyadarkan posisiku sebagai seorang yatim piatu. Disaat semua orang bersenang-senang bersama keluarga mereka, yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat mereka dengan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Memandangi mereka, berhayal akulah yang ada disana bersama kedua orang tuaku. Akulah yang tengah digendong oleh ayah yang selalu tersenyum hangat itu.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa ada disini?. Ditengah hirup pikuk pasar malam. Jawabannya hanya satu. Untuk kembali melihat mereka yang sedang berbahagia bersama keluarga mereka. Kembali berkhayal bahwa yang ada disana itu adalah aku. Jadi disinilah aku sekarang.

Tapi, nyatanya mengahayal saja tidaklah cukup. Aku masih belum puas. Rasanya aku mau menangis sekarang. aku segera berlari kearah sebuah pohon besar diujung jalan. Kujongkokkan tubuhku dibawah pohon besar itu. Hiruk-pikuk pasar malam masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Suara tawa mereka justru menambah rasa sakit didadaku. Dan aku menangis. Untuk entah sudah kebarapa kalinya aku menangis hanya karena memikirkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Aku menangis dan terus menangis sampai tidak kusadari seseorang telah mendekat kearahku. Tubuhku terlonjak saat kurasakan tepukan pelan dibahuku. Saat kutolehkan wajahku dapat kulihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya membelakangi cahaya lampu pasar malam diujung sana hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi rambut panjang sepundaknya masih dapat kulihat.

"Hiks... kau... siapa?.. hiks..."

"Kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku anak itu malah balik bertanya padaku. Dan anehnya aku malah menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu tanpa rasa enggan sedikitpun.

"Hiks... Aku ingin seperti mereka... Hiks.. Aku ingin pergi kepasar malam dengan keluargaku... Hiks... Aku ingin seperti mereka bersenang-senang disana bersama keluargaku bukannya berdiri disini dan hanya bisa memandang mereka dari jauh... hiks.." Tangisku semakin pecah. Sementara anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangku. Tak lama setelah aku selesai berbicara dia berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Memangnya kemana keluargamu?." Anak laki-laki itu kembeli bertanya.

"Aku yatim-piatu. Aku tidak tahu siapa keluargaku."

Anak itu terus memandangku. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya terulur keleherku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Meskipun anak itu akan membunuhku malam ini aku tidak peduli lagi.

Tapi dugaanku salah. Saat dia mengulurkan tangannya keleherku dapat kurasakan juga benda dingin ikut melingkar dileherku. Saat kulihat benda itu ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bundar dengan warna hitam dan putih dikedua sisinya. Seperti lambang yin dan yang kurasa.

"Apa ini?."

"Itu kalung pemberian ayahku. Kalung dengan simbol Klanku sebagai bandulnya."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?. bagaimana kalau ayahmu bertanya?." tak ayal aku bertanya padanya. Aku bingung kenapa dia harus memberikannya padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya.

"Aku akan bilang kalau kalung itu jatuh." Ujarnya dengan sangat entengnya.

"Kalau ayahmu marah bagaimana?." Isakan tangisku perlahan menghilang.

"Tidak apa-apa. lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar memberikannya padamu. Aku hanya pinjamkan."

"Kalau kau tidak berniat memberikannya padaku harusnya kau tidak meminjamkannya padaku. Bagaimana kalau tidak kukembalikan?." Aku kesal juga sebenarnya. Untuk apa dia berikan padaku kalau dia tidak punya niatan untuk membuatnya jadi milikku.

"Kau pasti akan mengembalikannya padaku."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?." Dan sekarang isakannya telah berhenti sama sekali.

"Karena aku akan menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ini."

"Kalung yang lebih besar?."

"Bukan."

"Lalu?."

...

Flashback off

"Apa kau juga sudah ingat apa yang waktu itu aku katakan padamu saat menyerahkan barang itu?."

"Kau akan menukarnya dengan yang lebih besar." Jawabku. Suaraku seikit bergetar. Air mata sudah siap jatuh dipelupuk mataku.

"Kau bilang..."

Flashback on

"Akan kutukar kalung itu dengan sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan. Keluarga. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah keluarga yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu. Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan menolaknya nanti."

Flashback off

Cengiran khas anak-anak miliknya kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sebagai penutup kenangan itu. Dan sekarang laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini juga sedang tersenyum padaku. Tidak bisa kuhentikan air bening yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku.

"Apa kau masih mau menukarnya?."

Kau bodoh atau apa?. Tentu saja aku mau. Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa banyak aku berharap akan hal ini. aku ingin menjawab dengan kata-kata tapi lidahku terasa kelu dan air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir membuatku semakin tidak bisa berkutik. Hingga yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untukmu. Karena yang kurasakan berikutnya adalah pelukan hangat dari lengan-lengan kekarmu. Dan belaian lembut dikepalaku. Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara kita. Hanya ada keheningan. Meski begitu aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dekapanmu. Menggantikan semua kata-kata manis dan ucapan cinta. Melebihi semua itu.

.

.

.

_OWARI_

.

.

.

Haaaa... akhirnya selesai juga... ini cerita oneshot dariku... Geje memang.. tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya.. hehehe... akhir-akhir ini aku sedang keranjingan _fict_. NejiXTenten.. dan jadilah _fict_ ini... hehehehe... kuharap kalian semua menyukainya... kritik dan sarannya benar-benar ditunggu loh... seperti biasa, akhir kata..

_RNR please_...


End file.
